thorunfandomcom-20200214-history
Prixan Luucin
''"I will eat my armour before I let Grimm know he was right about those damned Kenku" - ''Prixan Introduction Prixan Luucin, a high ranking official in Brightwillow, used what influence he had within the ranks of the Army of the Vale, to get himself transferred to Elsemere, under the pretext of serving there as an independent asset as the Army extended it's influence and aid to the city's Golden Council. In reality, Prixan's aim was to help his childhood friend Cruckul, who received him with a sly grin in his face, in his search for certain stolen items. Armed with a deep distrust of mages as he was hunted by a particular group of them in his youth due to his Draconic heritage, Prixan realises that it wouldn't just be Grimm but also this rather green group of adventurers (some of whom may not be prepared for the harshness of battle) that could use a helping hand. And thus Prixan joins the Steel Merigold, to aid his brothers in arms, and rain the fury of his Warhammer on those who threaten them. Backstory Orphaned at a young age and found by a group of Goblins, Prixan lived his childhood in the slums of Brightwillow with a group of Goblin Merchants from the Black market as well as Cruckul, a Tiefling boy he soon grew to be tightly knitted with. Despite how prosperous the city was the harshness of poverty was deeply felt in by it's less fortunate denizens, such was the case when a group of mages, worshipers of Tiamat, offered the Goblins a hefty amount of Gold for taking the at the time 10-year-old Dragonborn boy under their wing, claiming that he would find a better fate with them; an offer that the Goblins swiftly accepted. However the mages had not intended to raise him, but rather to use him as an arcane sacrifice in a ritual to honor the dragon Goddess in exchange for power. As he began to feel his life-force slip away a troop of Soldiers broke into the ritual chamber, slaughtering the mages and rescuing Prixan for certain doom. The Soldiers belonged to the Army of the Vale, Brightwillow's own military force, who took in Prixan and began his training as a member of the Army; soon enough his innate talents were revealed and he rapidly climbed the ranks to the role of Sergeant. During his service he also reconnected with his old friend Cruckul, who had become an avid thief, and although Prixan knew that aligning himself with someone on that side of the law could be harshly punished, he grew to believe that blindly following orders was no way of bringing true justice to those who needed it, moreover Cruckul came to prove an incredible asset as a contact in the underground scene of the city, which exponentially increased Prixan's effectiveness as well as it strengthened his influence in the military. Later on Prixan decided to become an independent asset for the Army and chose to be transferred to the city of Elsemere as to extend the influence of it's government to the large merchant city. Category:Characters Category:Guild Members Category:Fighters Category:Dragonborn Category:Males Category:Elsemere Port Residents Category:Thorun Residents